Im never drinking again!
by Obsessive20
Summary: Victor and yuuri decide to have a little celebration but end up getting just a little too drunk, Yuuri made a move on victor and now he doesn't know what'll happened to their relationship! -I don't own any of the characters- Rated M for the last chapter (there are going to be three chapter)
1. Celebration

Celebration

Yuuri could feel the sweat pouring of of him as skated off the ice and walked into the locker rooms. He had been trying since 4 o'clock in the morning to land any of the moves victor and him have been practicing but sadly no matter what he tried he couldn't concentrate enough to accomplish any of them. He could feel the bruises forming on his body from all the times he hit the hard, cold ice beneath him.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri turned towards the doors and noticed yuuko had just started opening the ice rink for the start of the day.

"Oh, it's you... is it time to open already?" He had no idea it already had gotten past 9 o'clock, he felt like it had only been an hour or two since he arrived.

"What are you doing here so early, more practice? I was sure you had gotten down the whole routine already"

He flinched a little at what yuuko had said, because, yes he had. He had learned the ins and outs of everything victor had taught him in the last few weeks. He had landed every lutz, triple axel and flying spin prior to last night...

"Don't mind me I'm already on my way out" yuuri exclaimed as he practically ran out of the locker rooms and through the front doors.

"Wait! Yuuri!?" Yuuko tried to get yuuri's attention but before she could finish asking what was wrong he was already out the front doors.

It only should have taken yuuri no more than ten minutes to jog back to his home, but on his way there he realized that if he kept running the sooner he would have to face victor. Yuuri just wasn't ready for that yet and to be honest he wasn't to sure if victor would want to see him either. As he was walking he slowly started thinking back to what had happened less than twelve hours before.

It started as a normal day, he got up at seven and met victor at the rink a little after eight. Victor was already on the ice practicing the routine he had just choreographed with yuuri. No matter how hard yuuri tried victor always beat him to the rink, but honestly yuuri loved that. It gave him some time to sit and watch just how amazing victor was on the ice, his form was always beautiful and he looked like he belonged there more than anywhere else. Of course their practice went smoothly, besides the little hints victor would have to give yuuri about fixing his form here and there.

All in all the day ran just as smoothly as any other. Up until Minako-sensei decided to come over for drinks after dinner. She was normally the only one who drank more than she should of but last night I might have made the same mistake, no I definitely made the same mistake... It was sort of a celebration, victor had just announced recently that he was going to start skating again and of course everyone was delighted that he was still remaining my coach. Leave it up to minako-sensei to find any reason to throw a party.

I don't remember much of the celebrating besides my family tapping out early and going to bed, including my sister who said she had better things to do. I remember minako-sensei passing out right in front of the tv with a bottle of sake right next to her.

Before I knew it the only ones left drinking were me and victor. He was almost just as drunk as me but decided to convince me to go into the onsen, claiming how he wanted to soak in the warm water. I knew it was a bad idea but to be fair I was almost a half a bottle in and really shouldn't of been making life changing decisions...

And this decision was extremely life changing...

I couldn't lie, victor was gorgeous. Every time he'd smile my heart would just about skip a beat. At first I convinced myself it was because he was my idol, and he was. I loved him ever since I was young, well I mean I loved his skating... I think? But being so close to someone you idolize is confusing. At least it started to get confusing when I realized how attracted I am to him. It was something I had decided to keep to myself, what was I supposed to do? Tell him I would get hard just imagining him near me, touching me? This was something I could never tell him.. how would he feel, what would he say?

And to be honest I don't think he ever really noticed, thank god. But last night everything I had been trying to hide went right out the window. I was drunk. Victor was drunk, I new I shouldn't of agreed. It was hard enough bathing with him sober, but it wasn't something I could refuse. I mean come on, victor doesn't really take no for an answer.

The only thing I could really remember was how close he was to me, laughing and smiling like nothing mattered. He was so sexy. The next thing I knew my lips where on him, I remember how sweet he tasted, it must have been from the alcohol he was drinking. Before I had realized what I'd done it was to late, I don't know what came over us, I know he was drunk but.. the next thing I knew he had flipped us around and pinned me up against the side of the huge open bath, I could feel his mouth on my neck and his hands snaking up and down my body. Touching and groping whatever he could. He moved from my neck down further to my chest with hot, opened mouth kisses all the way back up to my mouth. I could barely breath and before I knew it his tongue was in my mouth, he was moving so fast. My mind had gone blank, the only thing that brought me back was the hard thing between victors legs rubbing against mine. When I noticed how hard we were I took it upon myself to put my hands under the water and start rubbing our lengths together. Before I could even get a good rhythm victor had put his hand over mine and started moving at a much more experienced pace. I let go and put my hands around victors neck, I could feel myself starting to cum. Moaning and begging victor, I don't even know what I was begging for but I knew I needed some kind of release. I could hear my moans getting louder along with the soft grunting sounds coming from victors mouth, the sounds were echoing in the bath.

"Cum for me yuuri~" victor whispered in my ear with a deep almost raspy voice and the next thing I knew my orgasm hit me. It was honestly the best feeling I'd ever felt, much different than doing it by my self... I could feel victors pace quicken as I rode out my orgasm and within seconds I could feel victor coming, letting out more soft groans into my ear. Even during all this victor was gorgeous.

When his hand stopped moving all I could hear was the sound of our heavy breathing slowly starting to return to normal... as soon as it did the reality of all this hit me. Me and victor? We just? Before I could finish that thought I practically jumped out of the bath a ran, I ran all the way back to my room in nothing but a small towel. I could almost swear I heard victor calling for me but I didn't want to stop and hear what he had to say. I slammed my bedroom door and laid on my bed hoping I could wake up and forgot everything that just happened.

Our relationship... there is no way we can go back to before. If only I wasn't drunk, I should have never kissed him. How am I supposed to fix this mess? As I drifted of to sleep I swore to myself I'm never drinking again!


	2. Avoided

I finally made it back home, it only took me an extra 10 minutes today. I stand outside the front doors contemplating whether to go inside or turn around and run back to the ice rink. I still don't know if I can face victor, more importantly I'm not sure if victor really wants to see me. I mean, I did potentially ruin our friendship by what I did last night. I can only imagine how mad he is, maybe he won't want to be my coach anymore? Or maybe he doesn't even remember, it's possible. I mean, he didn't even say anything to me this morning. That might be worse though.. I made a move on a person so drunk he can't remember what happened... How am I supposed to handle this mess?

As I stand there thinking, the only answer I come up with is maybe giving him some space. I took I deep breath, opened the door and charged straight for my room but as soon as I turned the corner to the hallway my face came into contact with a certain persons chest... it was victor. I froze and I swear there had been at least 15 seconds of awkward silence...

"Victor..." his name came out as barely a whisper "uhhh, I-"

I stopped talking when I noticed his expression. It was an expression I've never seen him make before. He looked almost... sad? Or maybe angry? I guess I could understand.

Before I could finish that thought victor moved around me and started walking at a very fast pace around the hallway corner. I stood there for over a minute in shock, staring in the direction that victor left in. I've never seen him look like that before, it was different than when he was angry at me for telling him I wanted to stop skating. Completely different.

I get it. He probably hates me now... I really messed up. I ruined everything. He didn't even say a word to me before leaving. I guess he remembers... god, I wish he didn't. I wish none of this ever happened... I turned away and walked to my room.

I avoided leaving my room for the rest of the day. My sister came and told me dinner was ready but I told her a didn't feel good so I didn't need any. How long can I keep this up? It's Friday now but on Monday I have practice with victor. Maybe he wont even show up... everything was on my mind and I could feel my head starting to throb. I decided to lay down and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

When I opened my eyes I could see from the window it was dawn. I could hear birds, but the sky was still various colors from the sun just starting to rise. I laid there for about 15 minutes in almost complete silence. My head still throbbed slightly from all the thoughts running through my mind. How can I fix this. I thought about acting like nothing was wrong. Like I don't even remember what happened that night, but I think I ruined my chances after the awkward interaction we had yesterday in the hall. I could tell him I was just drunk and didn't realize what I was doing... or I could tell him the truth... that I like him. That I think about him more than I should as just his friend. That I think about doing things like we did that day...

As I started to think more my head started to throb again. I decided that I could probably go bathe now. I mean, it's only five in the morning there is no way anyone in the house is awake yet.

I rolled out of bed and opened my door just a crack. I couldn't hear any moving or rustling around so I headed towards the baths as fast as I could without making any unnecessary noise. I finally made it to the onsen, I laid there and let the warm water calm me as much as it possibly could. I laid back and closed my eyes. I must have laid there for an hour, at least that's what it felt like. When I went to get up I heard rustling, I started walking towards the door but before I could reach for the handle the door opened. I stood there in shock for what felt like forever. Victor was staring at me in just as much shock as I was in.

"Umm.." I didn't know what to say so only mumbling sounds came out of me. I could feel my cheeks turn a slight pink when I realized our situation. Naked, standing right in front of each other. Right where we...

"Oh... I'm sorry, I'll come back another time" he turned to walk back through the bath doors.

"Wait, Victor," he stopped abruptly when I called out to him. His back still facing me.

"Um, I'm finished so you can go ahead" as soon as I said this he slowly turned towards me and smiled. His smile almost hurt me, it wasn't normal. Normally when he smiled my heart would skip a beat, he could light up a room so easily just by his smile. But this? It looked so forced almost like there was pain behind it.

"Thanks yuuri" he said as he walked past me towards the bath.

I left as soon as he left my line of sight. I could almost feel tears in my eyes as I walked out. I can't believe I'm the cause of that smile... he looked so hurt. It made me feel like I had betrayed him... I never meant for this to happened. I never wanted to hurt him, I just... I just wanted to touch him, to feel him. I have a feeling I'm not the only one trying to avoid the situation. I went back to my room feeling broken, I understand I avoided him first, but to see him react like that just from seeing me... what's going to happen to us now?


	3. Misunderstandings

\- ATTENTION -

\- SMUT AHEAD -

I don't know how but, I somehow made it almost all weekend with out having to interact with victor. I would say it's because I hid in my room most of the time but honestly I'm pretty sure victor has done just the same. I was talking to my sister yesterday and she told me victor hasn't even come out of his room for dinner and that if we fought we should just make up already... I wish it was that easy. I did think about talking to him but every time we make eye contact he looks at me like he's hurt. Now that we've been avoiding each other for the whole weekend I don't know what to do about practice tomorrow... I think the best thing for me to do is to just not show up. I don't think victor will anyway, hopefully we can figure this out soon. I don't know how much longer we can continue like this.

Monday morning I was woken up by my seven o'clock alarm. I had forgotten to turn it off last night. I laid there staring at my phone and watching the time go by. When about twenty minutes of silence went by I decided to just lay back and try to get more sleep... I had thought about seeing if breakfast was made but as I recall my parents don't wake up till after nine and my sister should already be at work. I tossed and turned for about another fifteen minutes. I couldn't help but feel guilty.. what if victor went to the rink already? What if he was waiting for me there?

"Just stop, thinking isn't going to get you nowhere..." I said this aloud and sat up on my bed and sighed.

As I was sitting there I started to hear footsteps in the hall... I stopped and listened.. they started to get louder and before I could think my door was swung open and victor was standing there looking angrier than I've ever seen him.

"...victor.. what are y-" my words were cut of by victor.

"I don't care how mad you are at me, you can not just skip practice!, what are you going to do if you forget the routine!!" He yelled so loud when he finished he looked out of breath... wait? Did he say I was mad?

"..victor, I'm-" I was cut off again.

"How long are you going to avoid me!" I couldn't even speak I was so confused wasn't victor the one avoiding me? Wasn't he the one who was mad! I could feel my anger and confusion building.

"If you hate me just say it! If you want me to leave just tell-"

"STOP!" I jumped out of bed and stood in front of him. "When did I say I hated you!? You were avoiding me too!" I was so out of breath from yelling I could feel myself panting. "and I never said anything about you leaving!!" Victor just stood there, I could see his expression soften. We sat there for about a minute staring at each other.

".. yuuri.. I.. I thought you were angry at me" he looked at me with another pained expression. Why would I be angry with him?

"Victor, why would I be angry at you? I'm the one-"

"Because what I did to you that night when we were drunk!" He looked at me and I swear I almost seen tears in his eyes.

"Victor, do you not remember who made the first move?" He looked at me confused "I kissed you. I kissed you first victor. I wasn't avoiding you cause I was angry, I avoided you because I thought you were angry for what I did." He sat there silent. I felt myself blush slightly, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "I made a move on you when you were drunk, I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. I wanted you victor, I always had!" The tears in my eyes started to run down my cheek. "I don't hate you and I don't want you to leave... please...don't say that.. don't leave" I was almost sobbing.

Victor let out a loud sigh and before I knew it his arms were around my neck. "...victor?.." the tears started to stop. When he hugged me I felt so much warmth.

"I'm not going to leave..." he whispered in my ear.

"Yuuri, you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't remember the kiss... Everything from that night is a blur... I thought I forced my self on you. The only thing I can remember is pinning you to the wall and then you running out of the baths..." I stepped back and looked at him.

"Victor that's not what happened.. I just told you, I wanted you.. Iv wanted that for a while. I ran because I thought I made a mistake by showing you how I felt." Victor stepped back and looked me in the eyes, he smiled slightly. His smile. It was so beautiful, I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt the blush in my face return. I had just confessed to victor.

He grabbed me and pulled me in for a bigger hug. "Why didn't you just say that yuuri~". His whole attitude changed. He was back to his old self again. I even heard him giggle in my ear as he hugged me.

"But victor, you-"

"yuuri, I already told you we are getting married when you win gold. How is this any different!" I had almost forgot about that. I only thought it was a joke. I never thought he was serious, I never thought he could return my feelings.

Before I could speak victor placed his lips on mine. I was hesitant at first but I slowly started to loosen up and the kiss became more passionate. Victors hands started moving down and he placed it firmly on my ass. ".. victor.. the door.. close the door"

He kicked the door shut with his foot and led me to the bed. My heart felt like it would stop any moment. This is different from when we were drunk. When we were drunk it was fast, this time victor moved slowly as he started to undress me. "Victor..wait" I could barely breath, I'm not drunk today and my heart feels like it's going to explode and my face is so hot it must be so red...

"I'm not waiting anymore more yuuri, and didn't you just tell me this is what you wanted" I heard him chuckle as he placed kisses down my neck. "Yes, but.. ahhh~" he bit my ear. "What is it yuuri" his voice was so low as he whispered into my ear again. "Just relax" I did as was told and let him finish undressing me.

When he had stripped me down to just my boxers he removed himself from the bed and started to take of the rest of his close. "Lotion" instead of a question it was more like a demand. "The desk behind you" he turned and grabbed it before returning to the bed. He hovered over me slid my boxers off.

"...Vic- Ahhhh~" I didn't even get his name out before he placed my hard member into his mouth. His mouth felt so good. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my moans. As he started to get faster he grabbed the lotion and started to enter his fingers inside me "victor! I-" I jolted at the sensation. "Relax yuuri this won't take long" he started to move his fingers faster and he synced it to the rhythm of his mouth.

"I'm gonna- I'm cumming victor... ahhhh~" I came but victor never stopped his mouth, he continued at a faster pace, and adding another finger inside. I laid there out of breath as I felt victor remove his fingers from inside me. "You should be fine now.. tell me if it hurts and I'll stop" he hovered over me and I felt him push as gently as he could inside. "AHH.." I let out a loud moan, from the slight pain and pleasure I felt. "Victor!"

He stopped as soon as I called out his name. "Is it too much, am I hurting you yuuri?" He looked down at me with a very concerned expression but I could tell he was doing his all trying to hold back. "..I'm fine victor.. contin-" before I finished I felt him thrust once, and then again.

I was trying my best to keep my voice down, but victor kept getting faster and harder. I put my hand over my mouth and started to bite my wrist to try and silence my moans. "Don't yuuri, you'll bruise" he said that and removed my arm from my face. "But victor.. ahhh!... I can't- I'm.. ahh-" victor put his mouth on mine and started to kiss me again, his pace quickened again and I could feel myself starting to cum. "Victor I'm-"

"Go ahead yuuri... cum" as soon as he said that I felt my self cum between our bodies. As soon as I did victor started to thrust harder and his moans started to get louder. Before I new it he pulled out and came between our stomachs. He collapsed on top of me as we laid there breathing heavily.

"..victor.. you're heavy..." my voice came out as barely a whisper. "Oh, sorry" he rolled off of me and laid to my side.

"I love you" victor whispered into my ear once more. My face grew hot. "Tell me you love me yuuri~" I looked over and he was pouting. I laid there looking at him, looking at how beautiful he was even when he pouts. I do love him. I love him more than I love anything, even pork cutlet bowls... and that's saying a lot. "I love you, victor" I couldn't help but smile as I said the words out loud. "I know!" He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

It feels so good laying in his arms.


End file.
